starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Overlord
The overlord is a zerg flyer that provides control for lesser minions. Overview ]] Overlords were evolved from the Gargantis proximae, a species of giant space-faring and semi-intelligent creatures. Once assimilated they were used to help cerebrates control and coordinate their broods and scout using their enhanced senses. Through the correct growth stimuli, advanced strains may carry other zerg within hollows in their hides.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Despite resembling the Portuguese man-o-war of Earth, they are fairly docile creatures that in addition to their leadership duties, tend to young larvae, act as scouts and transport other zerg across the depths of space by carrying them within their shelled bodies.Overlord. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-19 The importance of their function is underlined by the sheer number of overlords found accompanying zerg forces.Game Unit: Overlord. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-09-20 By the Second Great War, overlords were capable of disgorging creep to prepare the way for zerg conquests. Overlords fly using helium-filled gas sacs combined with a weak telekinetic psi-ability for lift and motive power.Karune. 2007-12-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 24. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-14. They are protected by an exoskeleton, strong enough to resist a lightning strike.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Game Unit StarCraft The overlord is a versatile zerg flier that provides control, detection and air transportation once upgraded. It is slower than other transport units even with Pneumatized Carapace. Abilities Upgrades Development During StarCraft alpha development, overlords had an attack value of 4. StarCraft: Ghost Overlords make an appearance in StarCraft: Ghost. Some have been locked into tanks or subjected to cybernetic surgery. The latter are known as brain spectres. StarCraft II |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto=Overseer |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=200 |makescore=100 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} In StarCraft II, the overlord provides control but does not provide detection. The overlord may evolve into the overseer which is a detector and spellcaster. The reason for the changes and the split between the overlord and overseer in terms of detection was that the zerg "were somewhat 'detectorific'" in StarCraft I.INC Games: Zerg Q&A. Accessed on 2008-20-03 Abilities Upgrades Development They regained the ability to transport units as of December 2008.Karune. 2008-12-17. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 47. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-12-17. Overlords used to have a slime ability, but that has been removed from the latest build.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. Zerg Unit Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-23. *'Slime' (also known as "Corrupt Minerals") **The overlord could drop a non-attacking slime creature,1) The tier 1 Overlord is very slow and does not have detection, though still essential for scouting throughout the game. 2) They are two different abilities. In generating creep, the Overlord essentially unloads a bunch of creep straight to the ground below it, which expands. Corrupting minerals takes some time to fully cast, but it creates a non-attacking creature that takes over that resource, and needs to be killed before those minerals are able to be gathered. Furthermore, you can corrupt resources that are already being mined, introducing potential Overseer raids to slow the enemy's production. 3)Neither abilities require energy. Creep generation does not have a cooldown whereas corrupt minerals has a small cooldown timer. Karune. 2008-04-25. Overseers having Creep Drop, details?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-25. temporarily disabling resource nodes and xel'naga towers.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10.Korda, Martin. Hands-on: Martin Korda gets to grips with StarCraft II and gets the lowdown on the newly evolved Zerg. CVG.com Accessed 2008-05-04. The minerals can be covered as they're being harvested, enabling raids which slow down an enemy's economy. The creature must be killed before the minerals can be accessed.Dustin Browder, Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier and Gunnar "Leord" Petzall. Zerg Q&A. INC Gamers. Accessed on 2008-20-03 **This ability took some time to "cast" and had a small cooldown timer. Special Overlord Strains *Brain spectre *Mastermind Overlord *Yggdrasill Images ''Main article: Overlord images References Category:StarCraft:_Ghost_Zerg_units Category:Transports Category:Zerg breeds